One conventionally known type of disk brake including a connector is a disk brake of a vehicle that includes an electric parking brake mechanism installed in a caliper, as discussed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure No. 2014-29193. The parking brake mechanism is configured to be able to maintain a braked state even after a stop of power supply to an electric motor, after displacing a piston forward by the electric motor to press brake pads against a disk rotor to thereby establish the braked state.